When Actors Discover Fanfiction
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: What happens when the Ninja Storm Ranger actors discover and read fanfiction about their characters? Lots of laughs and much more! R & R please!


**When Actors Discover Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. Saban, Fox, and Disney own the Power Rangers and Adam Tuominen, Jorgito Vargas Jr., Pua Magasiva, Sally Martin, Jason Chan, and Glenn McMillan own themselves. (I hopeJ)

**A/N:** I hope you all like this. The idea came to me at work one day and I went with it. Anyway, please review on your way out!

* * *

It was a rainy day and Jorgito Vargas Jr., Adam Tuominen, Sally Martin, Glenn McMillan, Jason Chan, and Pua Magasiva were all gathered in the family room of a condo owned by Adam's father for a reunion.

"Man, I can't believe it's been over a year since we all got together!" Glenn exclaimed, coming into the den with some snacks.

"I know," Sally replied. "But we've all just been so busy."

Jason nodded. "It's the price we pay for being famous actors."

Adam kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the couch. "I am so looking forward to hanging out and relaxing," he said and closed his eyes.

"I hear ya," Jorgito agreed, leaning back in the recliner he was in.

"Hey, Glenn, how's the sax going?" Pua asked the Brazilian born actor.

Glenn grinned. "Great! I have a couple of gigs lined up and a couple more in the works," he replied enthusiastically. He had been playing the sax for years.

As the two of them started talking about Glenn's saxophone, Jorgito looked at the computer on the other side of the room. "Hey, Adam, does that computer work?"

Adam opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. You can use it if you want," he answered.

"Thanks," Jorgito said. He got up and went over to it and sat down. Then he turned it on. "I want to check my E-Mail."

"I'm checking mine next!" Sally told him.

Jason shook his head. "What is it with you guys and computers?"

"They're looking for messages from their boyfriends and girlfriends," Adam told him with a grin.

"Hey!" Sally cried indignantly. She picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

Adam raised his hand and blocked it. "Okay, that's it!" He told her. Jumping up. He grinned wickedly and grabbed the pillow and flung it back at her.

It hit her in the face and Jason cracked up. Sally whirled and gave him a mock-glare. "You think that's funny?" She asked him. When he kept laughing, she bent down and grabbed the pillow and hurried over to him and began pounding him with it.

"Pillow fight!" Adam yelled. He picked up another pillow and started to whack Sally with it. Jason grabbed a third pillow and attacked both of them. Within moments, all three of them were running around, yelling, and bashing each other with pillows.

Pua watched them for a moment then shook his head. "Glenn, we're surrounded by children," he said wryly.

Glenn nodded. "Tell me about it," he replied.

"Will the three of you please grow up!" Jorgito called from the computer.

"Or at least shut up!" Glenn added. But there was no response from the three pillow-fighters.

Pua just shook his head again. Meanwhile the pillow fight continued. Pua and Glenn did their best to ignore it and Jorgito went back to the computer.

Ten minutes later, it was still going on. Glenn went to the kitchen to get sodas for him and Pua.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP!" Jorgito exclaimed suddenly, causing the three fighters to freeze in their tracks. Pua jumped to his feet and looked around, alarmed, and Glenn came running from the kitchen.

"What? What's wrong?" Jason asked breathlessly.

"Did something happen?" Sally wanted to know.

"I hope it's nothing bad," Adam chimed in.

"Jorgito, what the heck is wrong?" Glenn demanded.

"Yeah, you about gave us all heart attacks," Pua added.

Jorgito pointed to the monitor. "You guys will not believe what I just found!" He cried. "Take a look."

They all did. He had found a website called .net. He had selected Power Rangers as the category. "What the hell is this?" Adam asked, astonished.

"It's Fanfiction," Jorgito answered.

Pua gasped. "What the hell? There's stories about us! I mean, about our characters."

"This I've got to see!" Sally said eagerly.

Jorgito clicked on one of the stories and they began to read. A few minutes later Glenn began to guffaw. "Holy cow! Tori and Hunter are dating in this!"

"No way! Let me see!" Pua exclaimed, leaning forward.

"Tori and Hunter?" Sally asked incredulously. "There was never any romantic feelings between those two."

Adam nodded. "I know," he replied. "It was all Tori and Blake." Jorgito blushed at this.

"Let's check out some other stories," Jason suggested.

"Yeah," Adam agreed.

"Okay," Jorgito said. He clicked the mouse a few times and another story came up. It only took about one paragraph to be read before all of them began to guffaw. "Oh, that is rich!" Adam cried. "Hunter scared of thunderstorms?"

"That's nothing!" Jorgito told him. "Hunter and Cam are in love in this and Cam is comforting Hunter!"

"Okay, that is just plain freaky," Glenn said. "Hunter and Cam in love?"

"There're ones with Dustin and Hunter in love," Jorgito pointed out.

"No way!" Dustin exclaimed. "Seriously?"

Jorgito nodded. "Seriously."

"Wait, let me get my laptop," Sally broke in.

"Me, too," Pua added. The two of them rushed from the room and returned moments later with their laptops.

"Cool, now we can check out three stories at a time," Adam said as Sally and Pua turned them on and brought up the internet. A moment later, they were on the same website as Jorgito.

"This is hysterical!" Pua announced. "Dustin and Marah are a couple in this one!"

"What?" Glenn exclaimed. He read a bit of the story Pua had brought up. "I know Dustin had a bit of a crush on her, but they would not fall to the ground kissing passionately!"

Pua, Adam, and Jason were giggling like crazy. "I don't know," Jason said. "I can kind of see them doing something like that."

"Especially Marah," Adam agreed. "In _Looming Thunder_ she said Hunter and Blake were "_so yummy"_!" They all cracked up.

"Marah _was_ a little loony," Pua said.

"A little loony?" Tori asked knowingly.

"Okay, a lot," he corrected himself. "And so was Kapri."

"Obviously Shane didn't mind," Jorgito said. "He and Kapri are hot and heavy here!"

"Huh? Are you serious?" Pua asked incredulously.

Jorgito pointed to the screen. "It's right here," he replied.

Pua looked, and did a double take at what he saw. Jorgito was right. Shane and Kapri were hot and heavy in that fic. "Okay, this is just wrong!" He exclaimed indignantly. "Shane would never date Kapri."

"That's nothing, Pua!" Sally called out. "Check this one out!"

Pua set down his laptop and rushed over to her as Glenn, who was already there, started laughing so hard he almost fell off the couch. "This is too much!" He exclaimed, slapping the couch.

"What, what?" Pua asked him.

"It's another Cam and Hunter story," Sally answered. She grinned wickedly. "And they're really into each other if you know what I mean."

"I have to see this!" Pua said and began reading over Sally's shoulder as Adam and Jason came over. "Holy shit!" He cried, stunned after several moments. "Adam and Cam are making love in a Cam's darkroom!"

"Did Cam even have a darkroom in Ninja Ops?" Glenn asked.

"Who cares!" Pua told him. "This is unbelievable!"

Adam didn't know if he should throw up or crack up. This was just plain weird on so many levels! He shook his head. "Okay, Hunter Bradley would never sneak around behind his friends, and especially Blake's back with someone. And to use a darkroom to have sex in? That is so not Hunter!"

Pua shook his head. "Maybe they're just so in love that they don't care where they do it," he said.

"Okay, that is freaky on many different levels," Glenn put in.

Sally looked at them. "If you read the whole story, you'll learn that the darkroom is their special place. I admit it's weird, but hey, I didn't write it."

Jason, who had been silent so far during this exchange, cleared his throat. "Okay, I just want to know one thing," he said. "Who the heck writes this stuff and where do they come up with it?"

"That is the million dollar question," Pua replied. He went back to his laptop and got back on it.

"Hey, we should tell the other cast members about this," Jorgito spoke up.

"Yeah they will definitely want to read some of these!" Pua agreed.

They continued to read stories and talk about them for the next couple of hours. Then Adam stood up and stretched. "I think all these writers are obsessed with romance and couples," he said. "I've seen Hunter paired up with everyone on the team, even Blake."

Jorgito whirled around. Let me see!" He cried.

"Are you serious!" Jason asked in astonishment.

"No way!" Pua exclaimed. "That's like, incest!"

Adam pointed to Pua's screen. "It's right here!" He made a weird face.'

They looked. Suddenly Glenn and Pua started guffawing. "Okay, now I think I've seen everything!" Glenn cried. "Blake and Hunter are making love!"

Sally had brought up the story on her own laptop. "Okay, this is disgusting!" She said.

"Not to mention wrong," Jorgito put in, shaking his head. "Blake and Hunter would never do this!" Then, unable to help himself, he burst out laughing.

"Then why are you laughing," Jason wanted to know.

Jorgito shrugged and blushed. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I guess it's just one of those things that's so stupid it's funny."

"I agree," Glenn said.

Adam buried his face in his hands. "They are defaming our characters!"

"It's gets worse," Sally told him. "I've just found one with Dustin and Dustin doing Hunter!"

"Dustin and _Dustin_?" Glenn asked.

"Huh?" Jason added.

Jorgito pulled the story up and read it. "Okay, how is that even possible?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know," Sally replied, shaking her head.

"Maybe Dustin used his _Ninja Replicate_ power," Pua suggested.

"That's the only thing that even remotely makes sense," Sally told him.

What would make someone write something like this?" Jason asked.

"I don't have a clue," Sally answered.

"Probably the same thing that would make them write threesomes," Jorgito spoke up. He was now back at the computer.

"Threesomes?" Pua cried.

"No freaking way!" Adam exploded.

"Yes way!" Jorgito replied. "Check it out!"

Adam did. Moments later his mouth dropped open. "Now I've seen everything," he announced.

"Me too," Glenn agreed. "Hunter, Dustin, and Cam all having sex with each other at the same time?"

Jason could help laughing. "So now Cam has a _sex _sense?" He asked incredulously. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"No more so than the three of them having a threesome together," Pua told him.

Adam whistled and shook his head. "Man, I would love to meet some of these authors!" He announced.

"Me, too!" Jorgito agreed.

"So would I," Pua put in.

"I think we all would," Sally said.

Suddenly Jorgito grinned. "Maybe we can," he told them.

"What? How?" Adam asked eagerly.

Jorgito smiled. "Simple." He indicated the screen. "Anyone can register with this site. So why don't we?"

Pua grinned. "I get it. We register with pen names and no one will know who we really are!"

"That's awesome!" Adam agreed. "let's do it!"

"Can you imagine what the other people would do and say if they knew the truth?" Jorgito told them.

"They'd flip!" Glenn exclaimed.

"Big time!" Jason agreed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Sally wanted to know.

"Let's get started!" Adam agreed.

"Okay," Jorgito said. He was as eager to do this as the others. He clicked the _sign up _button at the top. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

Of course they all did. They all wanted to talk to the people who'd written all the zany stories about their characters. Within twenty minutes, they were all registered and ready to start. They couldn't wait!

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Was is great? Or stupid? Please review and let me know! BTW, no offense to any authors of any stroies mentioned. I love them all. It only how I think the actors would react!


End file.
